pokepalsdiscordfandomcom-20200214-history
Roles
Pokepals Roles *@Verified Pokepals *@Pokepal *@New Pokepal! Staff Roles * @Sinnoh League Victors * @Champions {Mods} * @Smol Champ Contributor Roles * @Emoji Masters * @News Crew * @Podcast Pal * @TumbleWeed Admin Custom Roles Custom roles are a special privilege given to members of Pokepals who have done certain achievements or contributions. They are unique in that they are given to only one specific member. They usually have no perks other than a customizable hex code. (Note: Because of the special nature of custom roles being given to only one specific member, the member associated with each role is indicated next to each role in parenthesis and italics) "Master" Custom Roles Custom roles of the administrators. They usually follow a theme of having their best girl's name followed by the word "Master." The only role to break the best girl theme is @Lucas Master, which uses a best boy instead of best girl. * @Umi Master (Anttie) * @You Master (Eli) * @Mari Master (Gastt) * @Lucas Master (Abe) * @Rin Master (Sophie) Staff Custom Roles Custom roles of the moderators and moderators-in-training. * @Waifu Overlord (Donovan) Channel Roles Anime * @BanG * @Lets Bang * @Love Live * @Pokeweebs * @RWBY * @Hero Academy Server Events * @Story Time * @Mario Kart * @At the Movies * @CAH * @Showdown Games * @Smashing * @Splatoon 2s * @Fortnite * @Pokemons * @Fire Emblems * @Minecraft * @Xenoblade * @Torna Spoilers * @Atlus Games * @Ace Attorney Pal Milestone Roles * Day Ones * Day Two * Month One! * Half Year War Roles * @Ant Kill Squad * @DEFEND ANT * @Kil Eli * @Protec Eli * @Kill Dezi * @Defend Dezi * @Kill Anime * @Save Anime! * @Kill Gastt * @Protectt Gastt * Kill Abe * Protect Abe * Kill Slime Events Roles 2017 * @Christmas Pals 2017 * @E3 2017 * @Fresh Grown Tomato * @New Year New Mii New Years (2017) * @SGDQ 2017 * @St Patrick (2017) * @Thankful (2017) * @Too Spooky (Halloween 2017) 2018 * @Academy Award Winner 2018 * @AGDQ 2018 * @E3 2018 * @Lovely * @Super Bowl LII * @Eagles Pals * @Patriots Pals * @World Cup Pal 2018 * @Year One Fan Roles * @Eli Fan * @Donovan Fan * @Nova Fan * @Speach Fan * @Grexius * @Anttie Fan * @Double Fan Warning Roles * @Muted Cool Bots * @AIRHORN SOLUTIONS * @Avrae * @Botty McBotface * @Dyno * @Mee6 * @PalBot * @Spyke * @Tatsumaki * @Yggdrasil Splatfest Roles Roles used to indicate what Splatfest team you support. *@Splatfest Ketchup *@Splatfest Mayo *@Splatfest Flight *@Splatfest Invisibility *@Splatfest Socks *@Splatfest Sweater *@Splatfest Front Roll *@Splatfest Back Roll *@Splatfest Vampires *@Splatfest Werewolves *@Splatfest Cold Breakfast *@Splatfest Warm Breakfast *@Splatfest Books *@Splatfest Film *@Splatfest Action *@Splatfest Comedy *@Splatfest Fantasy *@Splatfest Sci-Fi *@Splatfest Gherk-IN *@Splatfest Gherk-OUT *@Splatfest Love *@Splatfest Money *@Splatfest Chicken First *@Splatfest Egg First *@Splatfest Sweet *@Splatfest Salty *@Splatfest Baseball *@Splatfest Soccer *@Splatfest Pulp *@Splatfest No Pulp *@Splatfest Raphael *@Splatfest Leo *@Splatfest Squid *@Splatfest Octoling